


It's You.

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Promts galore find second homes. [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Curses, Feelings revealed, Fuck Or Die, Incest, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:50:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Thor gets cursed. Only sleeping with his true love can save him. That wouldn't be such a problem, were it not for his true love's identity.





	It's You.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble fill for “Well, that’s tragic.” And “Good thing I didn’t ask for your opinion.”  
> Actually I wrote this a while ago and forgot to add it here. Well done me.

It was with great reluctance that Thor knocked on his brother's door. Fifteen minutes had already passed with Thor standing in the hallway, staring holes in the carved walnut wood, weighing his pros and cons. It took another five minutes before the door swung open, seeming almost as reluctant as Thor.  
He entered. “Brother, I require your help.”

Loki was seated at his work table, back against the wall so he could see the entire room by lifting his head—the only position which satisfied his paranoia and the one he always took when he visited an inn or even another noble family. As such, it was easy for him to look up and scowl at Thor. “And I required peace to translate this tome, but did I get it?”

“Brother please,” Thor said, walking further into the room. The door slammed behind him as if closed by an unfelt draft; Loki’s work, yet he hadn't even moved.

Loki raised a sardonic eyebrow, but faced with Thor's pleading expression he soon gave in. “Oh fine,” he sighed, slamming the book shut, “what have you gotten yourself into?”

Thor made a face at the choice of words, “It's more what I haven't gotten myself into.”

Catching the innuendo at once, Loki smirked, “There cant be many of those left.”

“Ha ha, very funny Loki.” Thor said, covering the way his brothers words actually hurt a little with sarcasm. Thor knew he was very sexually active. He knew some people judged him for it. Normally he could shrug it off, but with Loki…

“So?” Loki prompted, standing up and brushing invisible dust off his pants, “Have you failed to woo someone? You must introduce me to this women then, since she is clearly wise.”

Thor moved to hug himself but turned it into crossing his arms at the last minute. “That's the biggest compliment I've ever heard you give Amora.” He said, voice flat.

Loki paused and stared at Thor, eyes wide, before his expression smoothed out. “Ah,” he said, knowing that Thor would never willingly pursue her, “So that's what you meant by not getting into. You turned her down again?”

Thor nodded and crossed his arms harder, making his biceps bulge. Loki walked over and put a hand on his straining muscle. “Did she do something to you?” He asked, actually sounding a little concerned and looking Thor up and down for any hint of foul play.

“She…” Thor's tongue tangled in his mouth and he had to swallow twice before he could get the words out, “She cursed me. It can only be broken if I sleep with...” He looked down and away from Loki's searching eyes, “If I sleep with the one I love.” He finished in a very small voice.

Thor couldn't see his expression, but he heard it when Loki sucked in a breath. It was utterly silent in the room for a moment, then Loki stepped away from him and turned his back. “So? Just go seduce whoever she is. I'm sure no one in the kingdom will reject you.” Loki said, sounding… Thor couldn't quite parse the tone; it was close to bitter yet something more.

“I can't.” Thor said, mouth dry. That's what had made Amora cast the curse despite wanting Thor for herself. Somehow she had known. _‘I'll take it off'_ , she had said, smiling wickedly, _‘Once you come crawling back and beg me.’_

Loki waved him off with an annoyed huff, “Oh go away. I'm not giving you a pep talk.”

“No, I mean it Loki, I really can't.”

Loki swirled on his heel, “Well, that's tragic. But also not my problem. I'm sure you'll get over whatever imagined obstacle you've set for yourself once the curse starts setting in.”

Thor took a step back, shocked by Loki's anger. “It's— It's not imagined. We can't be together. It wouldn't be acceptable.”

Loki rolled his eyes, “What, she's not nobility? She's been married before? She's pregnant with another man's child? She's a known slut?”

“HE IS NONE OF THOSE THINGS!” Thor roared, his voice shaking the windows.

Loki's mouth snapped shut and his venom drained away in an instance, “Oh.” He blinked, clearly thrown by what Thor had just let slip. “I'm… I'm sorry brother.”

Still panting, Thor shook his head angrily and stalked over to the couch. He slumped and hid his face in his hands, trying to control his breathing. Outside thunder rumbled, and moments later fat raindrops hit the window. Loki came closer on soft feet and put a careful hand on Thor's shoulder. “I mean it brother, I am sorry.”

Thor shrugged minutely. Loki probably thought it was his beloved’s gender which kept Thor from taking action. Asgard had a fairly lenient view on same sex couplings, in that they were accepted but not applauded, but as heir to the throne Thor would not be shown such leniency. He had to provide heirs, and a man could not do that for him. Still, it that was all that had kept him from his love, Thor would had found a way around it. No, the truth was much, much worse.

“What is the curse supposed to do?” Loki asked, stroking Thor's shoulder in an unintentionally distracting way.

“It's supposed to make my manhood rot and fall off if I don't break it within forty eight hours.” Thor said, voice dull.

Loki winced, “Oh that has got to be illegal. We should definitely have her arrested after this.” He sat down beside Thor and steepled his fingers, “Still, that is an impressively vindictive payback for rejection. I'm almost impressed.”

“Be impressed later. Can you help me?” Thor said, feeling the clock ticking.

Loki shrugged, “In my opinion it would still be easier if you just went and confessed to your… To whoever you're interested in.”

“I told you, I can't!” Thor growled.

“Well, breaking dark magic isn't easy brother, and in my opinion—”

“Good thing I didn't ask for your opinion then,” Thor snapped.

Loki fell silent and gave him a hard stare, “No, but you did ask me for my help, so you will listen to me when I tell you that this is your best bet.”

Thor got up with a yell and threw a pillow. It flew harmlessly through the air and thumped against a bookcase. Thor panted and watched it flop to the floor, feeling unfulfilled. He wanted to destroy something, but he had long since learned the price of throwing around his brother's breakable things in his fits of anger.  
He should have told Loki that his true love was dead, or fictional, or that he didn't have one. Then Loki would have been forced to let the issue go. Instead Thor knew he would keep pushing, if nothing else then to figure out who his brother had fallen in love with—what man had captured his heart. Thor growled and banged his fists against the wall. The truth was Loki needed only look in a mirror to see him.

There came a deep sigh from the couch. “Oh fine, I'll see what I can do. With forty eight hours I should be able to identify and at least temporarily halt the spell, until we find some other way to break it. “

Thor froze, swallowed, “Two hours.” He corrected, sounding strangled.

“…What.” Loki stood up and prowled closer. “Don't tell me," he hissed, “That you stupidly wasted forty six hours before you came to me?!”

Thor turned around to face him. “I didn't waste them, I just thought someone else might be able to help. I tried the healers, and our magic scholars and—and the visiting Vanir sorcerer, but—”

“—But you didn't come to me.” Loki finished, eyes like thin shards of jade, “Why?”

Thor looked down, horribly aware that he was blushing, “I didn't want you to know.” He mumbled, which was at least half true. Just as much as he had been scared that he would see Loki and loose control; that the curse would make him harm his little brother. His innocent little brother who loved Thor fraternally and would be disgusted if he knew what Thor wanted.

Loki just looked at him with some mix of annoyance and exasperation. “Then there's no choice left. You must go and you confess your feelings. At this point not even mother or father would have time enough to save you.”

Thor paled. He had not asked his parents, too afraid that they would somehow know, or guess, who it was he… “No.” Thor shook his head, “No, I can't. I won't.”

Loki grabbed him by his tunic and shook him, “Idiot! Do you want to become an eunuch!? I'll feed them a love potion myself if I have to so tell me who it is!”

Thor just stared at him, suddenly horribly aware that tears had escaped and were running down his cheeks. “Loki…” He whispered, voice broken.

Loki watched the tears, brows furrowed as he followed their path down into Thor's beard. When Thor whispered his name, Loki's eyebrows rose and his eyes widened, his mouth dropped open and he found Thor's gaze. Loki had always been too clever. He had been given just enough of the puzzle, and now Thor saw the pieces slotting together in his brain.  
Loki let go of Thor's tunic and took a step back. “It's me,” he breathed, backing away until his knees hit the couch and he fell into it, “It's _me_.”

Thor’s vision grew blurry as more tears escaped. He lowered his head and let them drop to the floor, landing like rain between his boots. He didn't need to confirm it. He had ruined everything with his perversion. As soon as Loki got over the shock he would throw Thor out—maybe curse him again for good measure. It would be nothing he didn't deserve.  
Head still hanging, tears running freely, Thor turned and made to leave.

Then suddenly Loki was there again, hands scrabbling at his shoulders, eyes wild, teeth bared, lips against—Oh.

Loki kissed Thor like he had been starving—ferocious and hungry. He swallowed Thor's shocked exclamation together with his tongue, sucked on his lips and nibbled them with teeth. When he finally released Thor's mouth it was only to lick the salty tears from his cheeks. “You fool,” Loki said, forehead resting against Thor's, “All this time…” He broke off and pulled back, smiling tremulously at Thor and cupping his face, “I love you too, now take me to bed.”

Thor stared at Loki, hardly believing the words. His heart soared like a bird, lighter than it had been in decades. He could have this?

Loki just smiled at him, eyes gentling as he ran fingers through Thor's hair. “Take me,” he whispered again, softly against Thor's lips.

Thor smiled. He picked Loki up, laughed in joy, and did. 


End file.
